Animal City
by Shay Moonsilk
Summary: All Hordiaka represent animals, but does it mean they have to act like them? Onewa observes. WhenuaMatau NujuNokama and OnewaVakama mpreg and slash warning.


This is a little something I wanted to type up for a long time. Blame my laziness. The pairing is WhenuaXMatau, OnewaXVakama, and NujuXNokama.

Animal City

To Onewa, all the toa Hordika represented an animal in some way. He was an ox. They pretty much minded there own business, but they get easily provoked and vicious when mad. Nuju was like a wolf. Quiet and deadly. Nokama was a cat. She only looked it though, didn't really ACT it. Except…she DID bring in a dead mouse once. But it was small, and she ate before anything could really happen. Vakama was a dog. Quiet and loveable, it was hard to yell at him and actually mean it, and if you do yell out him, boy can he hold a grudge. Matau was a puppy. Hyper, energetic, and had a chewing problem. Until Nuju got him a chew toy. He even ACTED like a small dog. And then there was Whenua.

He was a bear. Bears usually minded their own business, but if you messed with there cubs…they were deadly.

Of course, to Onewa, Whenua's "cub" was Matau. At first, Onewa thought it was because Matau was the youngest of them, and Whenua was a lot older. Or it could be that it was survival of the fittest, so Whenua protected Matau because he wasn't as strong. No, that couldn't be it. Matau had proven himself strong enough so that couldn't be the case. However, there was another possibility. It was so amazing, so outrageous, it just made sense. Barely.

He was in love with Matau.

Actually, there was evidence to back up this claim. Let the flashbacks roll!

_Matau was casually trying to start a fire. However, his attempts were beyond dismal. The reason why he HAD to was because it was technically his turn. However, everyone was getting hungry, and Matau was only getting worse. So Nuju decided o take over. He shoved Matau aside and started fumbling with the matches. _

_Big mistake. HUGE. _

_Whenua lunged at him. The two tumbled on the ground for a few moments, than Nuju stood up. "What the HECK was that for?" he snarled. He didn't even wait for an answer. He turned and started the fire. _

_Before, Matau Whenua and Nokama were out hunting. All were hungry, and really NOT in the mood to get ambushed by visorak. But apparently, the Visorak had other ideas. _

_However, when one struck down Matau, Whenua saw red. He whopped those Visorak so hard they were fried. But they were hunting for food, and who wants to eat fried visorak? _

_However, that didn't change the fact that Matau was unconscious. Whenua carried him to their campsite bridal-style. _

So, it OBVIOUSLY pointed out to the claim that Whenua loved Matau. However, the others didn't really understand why this was such a big deal. They would all be in "couples" now. Him and Vakama, Nuju and Nokama, and now Whenua and Matau.

Onewa couldn't understand why none of them cared. One time, when they were all sitting casually doing normal things. Nokama and Nuju were talking, and Onewa had Vakama pinned against a tree, and they were making out.

All this stopped when Whenua walked in. He was carrying Matau in his arms bridal-style. He stopped and put Matau in his sleeping mat. The others were a bit confused. Matau looked worn out, yet he didn't look the least bit hurt. Whenua sat next to him, and gently stroked Matau's hair.

Onewa smirked. Later, he'd tell Vakama that it was a sure sign hat they had done it, even though Vakama would tell him not to care because it wasn't his business, but for now, he settled for sucking his neck instead.

However, a few minutes later, Nuju stopped them. "Look," he said, "I know how much you enjoy this Onewa, but I want Vakama to get sleep. It's good for the baby." Vakama blushed and Onewa scowled. They were making Nokama and Nuju the godparents, (Nokama and Vakama were twins) but Nuju took the role of being godfather to seriously. He had even suggested names. Onewa's least favorite was Tahu. But Vakama loved it. So it stayed. "Alright." He yawned. A few moments later, Vakama was snuggling into Onewa's side. "Hey, Onewa," he whispered. "What if he looks like me, but has your attitude?" Onewa shook his head. "You? Stubborn?" Vakama that's crazy. Any husband he has will have a hard time with him." Vakama simply smiled and nodded.

However, we as crazed fans no better. I mean, what are the odds of a ta-baby named Tahu, who stubborn and gay? Come on!

END

That was so stupid…oh well. Review? Please?


End file.
